


Duality

by satinblue12



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heathers AU, Heavy Angst, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, M/M, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Supernatural Elements, Top Kim Taehyung | V, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satinblue12/pseuds/satinblue12
Summary: DreamDefinition:A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.People don’t usually dwell on dreams, most of the time they are lost in the depths of the mind never to be seen again.But then there are those dreams, the dreams that are unforgettable, whether from the sheer terror of them or the utter weirdness of things that happen in them.But how do you know the difference between dreams and real life? Simply YOU don’t.





	1. Dreams

_Dream _

_Definition:_

_A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep._

_People don’t usually dwell on dreams, most of the time they are lost in the depths of the mind never to be seen again.But then there are those dreams, the dreams that are unforgettable, whether from the sheer terror of them or the utter weirdness of things that happen inside them._

_No matter what the dream most people don’t perceive that they have any actually effect everyday life. But what if that wasn’t true? How do you know that you’re not in a long dream? How do you know if this is real? How do you separate the difference between dreams and real life? The answer is you don’t. There is not solid answer to any of these questions. You can only trust the words of others._

Black surrounded Seokjin as he fell into a deep sleep. He felt as if he was floating. The blackness that surrounded him faded as a scene around him changed. It still was fairly dark, but he could tell that he was now in his kitchen, the lights turned. Seokjin turned around viewing his father walking towards him. Seokjin was about to say hello to his father but then the weirdest thing happened, his father walked right by him, as if he didn’t see him. _This must be a weird dream _thought Seokjin. He started to ponder what he had to eat before he went to bed.His thoughts were cut short when he heard someone else walk into the kitchen,it was his mother.

Seokjin’s mom and dad were the best parents in the world in Seokjin’s mind, they give him all he wanted in the world and more. Just like his dad his mom made no notice to his presence in the room, instead she started her morning routine, beginning with making coffee for her and Seokjin’s father. The silence of the room was soon replaced with the sound of the coffee maker starting. 

Seokjin couldn’t help but think about how specific of dream he was having. This event usually happens before he even wakes up.

Seokjin's head veers to the right as he hears the sound of shattering glass. What he sees is a masked man, and before he can do anything there are the sounds of gunshots. 

Seokjin wakes up in a cold sweat.


	2. Someone New

Seokjin’s head couldn’t wrap around the dream that he just had. _Why did those last couple seconds seem so real, even down to the color of the masked persons eyes? _he wondered. His thoughts were cut off by a pounding at his door. 

“Who is it?” He yelled through the closed door. 

“Guess!” The person on the other side of the door yelled. After hearing the voice, he immediately knew who it was, his younger brother Jimin. 

“What do you want, Jimin?” Seokjin groaned. 

“Mom told me to tell you to quote on quote, “Get your ass downstairs, or else.”

”Why?” Seokjin asked only half focusing on what his brother was saying letting his mind wonder back to thoughts of the dream he had.

”God, you can be such an idiot sometimes, we have to leave for school in 20 minutes and you’re not even dressed, so hurry up I don’t need to be on Mom’s bad side today.” With that Jimin slammed Seokjin’s door closed. 

_Oh shit there’s school today _. Seokjin turned to his clock it was already 7:00 am. Quickly he rushed towards his closet throwing on a random blue sweater he had and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then quickly did his business in the bathroom, and ran down the stairs. He had 5 minutes till he had to leave. _Guess there’s no breakfast today._

In the front foyer stood his mom, still alive and breathing , eyeing him up and down with a look of mild worry and annoyance.

”What made you so late today? You’re never out of bed late usually you’re awake when your dad hasn’t left for work yet.”

”Nothing Mom, just a bad dream. Also I know I don’t tell you this as much as I should but I love you lots.” Seokjin said as he went up to his mom sweeping her into a hug. 

“Love you to hun”, his mom said mildly confused at her sons random act affection. “ Is this your way to get out of going to school?” 

“No, I just really love you.”

”Oh shoot I have to get you to school. Son can you get brother so we can get going?” His mom said already starting to head out the door.

“Sure, mom. Jimin come on it’s time to go!” Seokjin yelled in the general direction of the kitchen. 

He got a text, it was from his brother it had one word _Ok. _Just as he read it his brother sprinted into the room. 

“Why did you have to text that, you could have just said it”.

”Didn’t feel like it.”

Rolling his eyes Seokjin turned around, picked up his backpack, and walked out the door of their house getting in the car.

Seokjin was a pretty good student if had to say so himself. His problems stood in the area of popularity. Of course he had his group of friends, but he would never in his life have the status of the Godly Three a group that consisted of the three most popular students in his school, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, and the most mythic bitch of all Min Yoongi. Seokjin could only dream of how great it would be to be like them. 

By the time Seokjin finished his thoughts about how unpopular he was they already had arrived at school. Right on time. Seokjin put all his things he didn’t need in his locker and headed towards home room. When he got to his homeroom he felt as if something was off . There was, someone was sitting at his desk. 

“Excuse me”,He said shyly to the stranger ,”you’re sitting in my seat.”

”Is that so?”The stranger asked in a husky voice.

”Yes, so can you please move?” 

“Can I?” Asked the stranger, moving his head ever so slightly so he could get a full view of Seokjin’s face

“Yes you can.” Seokjin snapped back.

”Then I will. By the way my names Taehyung but you can call me V.”

With one final glance at Taehyung, Seokjin realized that he had seen those eyes somewhere before, then the bell rang.


	3. We Could Be Your Wings

Since seeing the new boy, "V", Seokjin couldn't stop trying to figure out where he had seen those eyes before. It had been very recently but Seokjin just could put his finger on it. 

Now it was lunch. Ah, lunch the "most fun" time of the day where he and his only best friend and his younger brother sat by themselves at a table. It was a daily routine for Seokjin, he would go through the cafeteria line get whatever lunch there was and one thing of chocolate pudding that he would give to best friend Jungkook, and then they would talk about all the nothings that happened during the first half of the day. This routine had never been broken. 

Except for this day.....

Min Yoongi was walking towards Seokjin in the lunch line and he didn't know what to do.

"I heard that you're very good at imitating others' handwriting. " Min Yoongi said bluntly. 

"Maybe..." My voice wavering a bit, "What about it?"

"Well my little friend group and I got in a little argument with some people on the cheerleading squad, so you are going to write some little notes "from" the quarter-back saying he wants to see them at his house tonight, just for laughs." 

" And why would I do that for you Min?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because it's not nice." 

"Because it's not nice," Yoongi scoffs mocking Seokjin, " Ha, what a weak excuse. If you do this for me, I could open so many more doors for; Popularity, Girls, Status, A Alcohol; you name it I could do that all for you if you do me this **small **favor. Do we have a deal."

"Uhhh..."

"That wasn't a question, we have a deal. I expect those notes by the end of day Kim." 

Seokjin stood there in confusion for a good 30 seconds before remembering that he was still in the lunch line, there were no chocolate puddings left. Jungkook would be disappointed. As he started to walk back to his normal table, he was blocked by the one and only Kim Namjoon. 

"Did you think that Yoongi would let you sit with those dorks, now that you're working with us. Not in a million years." 

"But, that's not fair." 

"Nothing in life is fair princess,"

"Don't call me that. I'm a boy."

" You liked it before."

Seokjin cut in, "Can we stop with the small talk, what do you mean "working" with you guys now. I don't have to do anything " 

" You **are** going to do the favor for us, you know that Yoongi **_never_** takes no as an answer, so you better do it. Or do you want to go down the social ladder even more?"

"And what does that have to do with my friends?"

"Well you guys aren't exactly our level, so if _you _want the chance to fly and get to our level you're going have to say goodbye to the extra baggage. We could be your wings." He said eyeing Seokjin and then looking back his brother and best friend."You choose, do you want to be one of us, or do you want to go further down the social pyramid? It's your choice, but no matter the decision Yoongi better get those letters." Namjoon said starting to walk away. 

This was such a hard decision for Seokjin to make, but he knew that if he was dragged to the bottom of the social ladder he would drag his brother and best friend down with him, if he accepted this he could finally fly, everything would be great for him, and once he was that popular he could do the same for Jungkook and Jimin. 

" Wait, I'll do it. " Called Seokjin after Namjoon.

" I knew you would accept the offer, not that you had the choice in the first place."From across the lunchroom, Kim Taehyung watched this whole scene unfold, thinking to himself. _ I'm going to have a lot of fun with you Kim Seokjin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted on Wattpad~ https://www.wattpad.com/story/197170251-duality


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

_“I knew that you would accept the offer…..” _

After the interesting lunch-time, he had Seokjin that it was best for him not to dwell on the stupid decision he probably had just made, instead trying to focus on schoolwork. 

It wasn’t until 8th period he realized that he hadn’t done anything about the letters for the cheerleaders. Quietly, he got out a pen and a few pieces of paper and started to pen out what he thought Yoongi wanted him to write, each addressed to a different girl. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey____, are you down for tonight? Come to my house at exactly 10:00 pm. It’s going to be fun. _

_From, Jackson_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I shouldn’t be doing this _ Seokjin thought as he started walking to give Yoongi the letters. But they could make him, everything that he ever wanted in school. When he got to the front of the school, there stood Namjoon.

Namjoon didn’t have time for small talk, so he just approached Seokjin and started talking “Ok the first thing that we have to do Seokjin, is giving you a makeover. You have lots of potentials. _I _ know you do. ” looking Seokjin up and down.

“ I think I look fine.”

“But you could be so much more.” 

“Okay, _if _ and I mean if you do anything to me what do you want to change about?”

“ We have to give you a personal color, everyone in the Godly Three has one, mine’s Silver, Hoseok is Red, and Yoongi is white. What color do you want?”

“I’m not exactly sure I used to like pink but now I like blue, “ Seokjin thought about this for a second, “Hmm...I think I’ll stick to my roots and pick pink.”

“That fits you, Oh and on Wednesdays, we wear black, just so you know.”

“That works with me I guess.” 

“So that's your wardrobe, you’re also going to have to fix up your hair. Over the weekend we’re going to die it pink.”

“What did you just say?”

“**We. are. Going. To. Dye. Your. Hair. Pink.**”

“I know that, but why?”

“ Do you want to do this or not?” Namjoon sighed. 

“Fine, fine,” Seokjin said realizing that he was already too far down the rabbit hole to get out of it now. He had so many questions but he knew that now would not be the time to ask. His mind started to wander into those questions he had. _How long will this last? What if they don’t like me? What else will I have to do? _

“.....so we’re going to meet up this weekend to do this all. Is that ok?”

“Huh, sorry my mind kind of drifted off. “

“You better stop doing that, Yoongi doesn’t like that. As I was saying we’re going to bring you to the mall to do your makeover this Sunday, Got it?”

“Got It.” Seokjin’s mouth moved as if he couldn’t control it, he had no idea of what he was going to get into. This would end either as his greatest dream or his greatest nightmare. But as he realized he was too far into this to back out. “Oh, and here are the letters that Yoongi wanted.” He added quickly.

“Yoongi will love them. Thanks, Princess.”

“I told you to stop using that name you jerk.”

“Love you too.” 

Seokjin rolled his eyes and walked away, what was he getting himself into? 

Like, he always did Seokjin went into his room to complete his homework. By the time he was done it was already 9:00 pm. He decided he wanted to watch a movie. _Hmm, let’s see _he said to himself while scrolling through Netflix, _Let’s watch Infinity War. _ He popped in his earbuds and started watching. Seokjin was asleep before the second half started. 

Darkness surrounded Seokjin again just like last time. Then the light came again. Seokjin looked around him, the same scene that occurred yesterday night was playing right before his eyes. His mom was at the coffee pot now, **CRASH**, glass shattered across the floor, the masked person was standing right where he was before, but he didn’t shoot. There were no gunshots to be heard, his parents were frozen. Time had stopped. Except that the masked man was slowly walking towards him. 

“Hello Seokjin, I’m going to have fun with you.” The masked man looked up, Seokjin looked into his eyes. That’s where he saw them. The New Kid, Taehyung, was the masked man of his dreams. 

This was the second night that Seokjin woke up feeling chilled to the bones.


	5. A Date with Taehyung... Wait What?

Seokjin really didn’t want to go to school today, and he certainly never wanted to see Taehyung’s face ever again. But life is life, so he had too. His morning routine went as normal, he brushed his teeth brushed his hair blah blah blah. And then he arrived at his homeroom and guess who was sitting in his seat… the one and only Taehyung, the last person he wanted to see today   
“Do we have to go through this again?” He sighed. 

“Only if you want it to.” 

“Can you just get out of the seat?”

“Whatever you want Princess.”

“Where did you learn that nick-name?”

“Oh from your  _ friend  _ Kim Namjoon.”  _ _

_ He’s so going to get it  _ thought Seokjin, not wanting the conversation to last any longer, he pushed Taehyung out of  ** _his _ ** seat and sat there himself. Not looking at Taehyung he opened up his laptop to work on the essay he had for English Class. 

“Now don’t be mean to me Princess, guilt can haunt you, in your dreams.”

“Wait what?” But by the time Seokjin was able to open his house Taehyung was on the other side of the room. One thing that Seokjin could admit though, was that Taehyung was handsome, really handsome, especially when the sun hit him at that angle. Seokjin slapped himself, he shouldn’t be thinking about that arrogant asshole like that. He should hate him. Thank god Taehyung didn’t share any more classes with him, he would have died if V did. 

At lunch Seokjin, was still dealing with an arrogant asshole but this time it was the one and only Min Yoongi, who had dragged him away from his regular table with his friend and his brother.

“Didn’t I tell you that you can’t sit with them yesterday, dipshit.” 

“ Uhhhh... “

“ Do you know how to say any other words other than Uhhh….”

“Umm….”

“Just shut up, and get your lazy ass to our table.”

“Ok…”  _ And he’s the one calling me the dipshit.  _

Once they got to Yoongi’s table, Yoongi started talking again“ I hope that Namjoon told you that we’re giving you a makeover this weekend. This only the start by the time we’re done with you, you’re going to be in the minds of every guy and girl in this school. But embarrass us or try to expose us, you are done for. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good, so are there any boys that you are interested in?”

Seokjin was greatly confused by the sudden change in the demeanor of Yoongi,  _ Maybe this is a test and if I say the wrong person he’ll off me. Just think of someone Seokjin, someone that doesn’t bring up a lot of attention.  _

“I like Taehyung”  _ Oh SHIT _

“The new boy, he’s hot isn’t he?”

“YepP.” Seokjin squeaked his voice cracking. 

“I can hook you up. Just a sec.” Yoongi then walked over to where Taehyung was sitting, which was oddly next to Jimin and Jungkook. Seokjin scowled at the thought of letting his brother and best friend being next to that creep. 

Talking about that creep…

“Greetings and salutations Seokjin, I knew you were checking me out earlier.”

“I was not.” Seokjin said, his cheeks becoming rosier by the second, not making full eye contact with Taehyung. 

“ Whatever, your friend told me that you totally are into me.” 

_ An idea came into Seokjin’s mind, what if he got closer with this Taehyung so he could get to the bottom of what he was doing in his dreams.  _

“.. And he was totally right, I really want to date you.”

“ Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I never thought you would say that.”

“I guess your looks just blew me away, I was trying to play hard to get.”

“ Let’s just cut to the chase, when do you want to go out on a date.”

“I don’t know how about next Wednesday after school. How does that sound?”

“Like a plan.”

“Ok see you then, uh... “

“See you then princess.” And then Taehyung was gone. Why did he keep getting himself into these situations?


	6. Obey Me

It was already Sunday, and Seokjin didn’t think he was mentally prepared yet to go meet up with Yoongi and the rest of the Godly Three. He really didn’t have any choice, If he didn’t do this he would drag both himself and his friends down the popularity so far they would never live it down. So here he was sitting in front of the mall having a crisis inside  _ his mind. You can do it  _ he told himself out of the car and started to walk towards the doors to the mall. 

There they were standing right in front of the mall looking like they didn’t want to be there,  _ Thank God I’m not the only one.  _

“ Thank God you’re going shopping with us, your outfit is hideous.” Said Jung Hoseok looking like he just saw a pile of vomit on the ground. 

“Nice to meet you too..” Silence fell on the group 

Yoongi broke it, “ Ok first we’re going to go to Prada and then work our way around the store back to the Gucci.” 

Seokjin’s cheeks began to redden, he didn’t have that money. “ I’m sorry but I don’t have that much money to splurge.”

“ Oh that’s no problem, we’re all loaded.” 

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you keep doing favors for us, everything will be fine. So off to Prada it is..”

Seokjin walked briskly behind the Godly Three there was no way that he was ever going to be on there level. The price tags at Prada were atrocious,  _ How the hell could anyone buy anything there?  _

Yoongi walked up with a huge pink bag, “How does this look?”

“It looks great.”

“Ok then let’s check out.”

“Wait.”

“For what?”

“How much is it?”

“If I have learned anything in this lifetime, is that you never look at the price tag.” That’s how Seokjin got a $10,000 purse.

Next, they went to all the brand stores that you could think of, and pretty much cleared out every Pink outfit in all of them(with a little black too), with Hoseok, Namjoon, and Yoongi rotating who paid at every store.

The total for the shopping that occurred, that day was a whopping $70,000.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pay anything?” said Seokjin, he felt quite guilty for having them buy everything.

“Like I said it’s fine, you have to fit in with us now.”

“ So the last thing on our list to do is dye your hair, sound good?”

“Fine, but at least let me pay for this.”

“Whatever you want I guess” 2 hours later Seokjin walked out with metallic pink hair, it looked surprisingly good. 

As they were walking out, Yoongi said in an uninterested voice “Next week, we’re getting a new car from Namjoon’s dad dealership. See ya.”

Right now Seokjin was trying to figure out how to get all the bags of clothes he had into the back trunk, with one final push the door closed and he was off. 

Seokjin hadn’t had any dreams in the past couple of days to his relief. So he decided that it would be a great time to go to sleep early to get a good night’s rest. 

All around him was black, but then the scene around him started to change to the exact same scene that he had a couple of nights before, and there stood Taehyung with his black mask on smirking.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to figure my identity, you’re smarter than I thought, you figured it out, fast.”

“ Why are you in my dreams?”

“Because I’m the man of your dreams. It’s so funny to see you, confused Princess.”

“Stop calling me that, you massive dick.” 

Taehyung’s eyes scanned over the frozen scene around them. “ You know you can change this, this doesn’t have to happen.”

“What do you mean? Is this real? Are you real?” Seokjin yelled, he was full-on disturbed now. 

Taehyung continued his monologue,” But the only way you can change it is if you obey me.”

“I don’t obey anyone.”

“But don’t you? Look at Yoongi and the rest of the Godly 3, they have you wrapped around their finger. I could give you that and so much more, without the pressure, we could have big fun. “

“Why should you trust me?”

“Because, if you don’t listen to me now I won’t have any choice but to recreate this scene in real life.”

Seokjin was totally screwed. 


	7. Don't Know What To Do

“ You wouldn’t....” Taehyung just shrugged and a smirk started to appear on his face.  
“What would stop me?”  
“I’ll call the police.”  
“And what will you tell them, a man in your dreams came and threatened you.” Taehyung said in fake pity, “You don’t realize how much power I have over you.”  
“How do I know this isn’t just a dream?”  
“How do you know it’s not?”  
Taehyung had cornered Seokjin in his arguments. “What do you want me to do?”  
“I knew I could get you on my side. On what I want you to do, that will be discussed later on our date Wednesday. Remember, you’re not the only smart one here.”  
“All you are is a manipulative piece of shit.”  
“I know. Bye, for now.”  
“Wait what,” Seokjin said as the world faded back to black, he opened his eyes and there he was in his room, it was morning. God was he not in the mood to go to school today. He was guessing that he would have to wear some of the new clothes, to impress the Godly 3, he decided to wear a Gucci shirt, Chanel Shoes, and a pair of Dior pants, of course, all of them were pink. After this, he transferred all of his belongings into his new Prada purse. He really felt expensive. He had been avoiding a large detail in his life, his brother and his best friend he had yet to explain why he was avoiding them. How was he supposed to… tell them that he wasn’t friends with them because he found a more popular group? That wouldn’t work out very well. He decided that he would confront that problem during lunch this day.   
Like he had done in the past couple of days, he walked to school. He walked into his homeroom and again the one and only Taehyung was sitting in his seat again. Two could play at this. He went to his seat and sat on Taehyung’s lap. ” Would you mind getting out of my seat?” He asked with fake sweetness.  
“No, I think I’m good like this,” Taehyung said with smug. God was he insufferable.  
“Ok, I guess this is how it is.”  
“By the way, I love your expensive outfit.” And that’s how he spent all of his homeroom period, sitting on Taehyung’s lap in his designer clothes. When the bell rang he practically sprinted out of the room. School went the same until lunch, this was where he had to sort out his situation with his friend and brother. They were looking at him, with a look of hope on their faces what was he going to do?


	8. My Precious Baby

Seokjin decided that it was now or never to talk to his friend and his brother who had recently started to ignore him. He walked over to his table and started ranting, “Hey guys, so I just came here to explain why I haven’t been sitting at this table recently. Please don’t be mad.”He got no reaction both Jungkook and Jimin had straight faces with blank eyes staring back at him, this scared him even more. “So basically guys I had Yoongi come up to me asking me to do a favor for him and if I did I would be allowed admitted into their exclusive friend circle and he threatened to push further down the social ladder if I didn’t do the task. I know this doesn’t excuse me ditching you but I was thinking that maybe once I made my to the top I could bring you guys with me.” They still looked back at Seokjin with blank faces and eyes. 

Jimin was the first to speak, his face turning into a straight up frown,” The only reasonable thing you said in that sentence was that this didn’t excuse ditching us, how could you. I thought much higher of you brother. How could you have ditched us just for your popularity, and don’t give the I could help you later bs. You would have forgot about us. We don’t want you back, and DON’T expect you’ll be hearing from me when we’re at home.”

Every word of Jimin’s broke Seokjin’s heart a little bit at a time, everything he said was true. He couldn’t even look at them in the eyes as he walked away from his former table feeling like absolute shit. Against all he stood for he walked to Yoongi’s table, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“What’s got you being so depressing right now?” asked Hoseok with no sincerity. 

“I bet it’s because he had to say to his little friends over there. Don’t know why he’s crying, I would say good riddance. Ha.” Yoongi pied in with a smirk on his face.  _ How could I give up my brother and best friend for this?  _ Seokjin thought as he sat down. He didn’t say anything all he was hoping for a miracle to get him out of there. 

Taehyung walked up to the table.”What’s up princess?”

“What are you doing here Taehyung?” How could Seokjin’s day get any worse.

“Just wanted to say high to my precious baby.”

“Your what?”

“My God you have bad ears, I said MY PRECIOUS BABY.”

“Ok..Ok you didn’t have to say it so loud”

“So you guys are officially together?” asked Namjoon.

“No” “Yes”

“Which one?”

Taehyung side eyed Seokjin and mouthed _ say yes or you know what happens.  _ Seokjin didn’t want to take the chance with his family. 

“Yeah we're together.”


	9. If Only

It was official Seokjin’s life was going to shit, and shit just hit the fan. There was no going back now. Right after he uttered those words. 

There were multiple reactions to this statement. Taehyung’s face rested into a satisfied smirk. Namjoon genuinely smiled, looking happy for Seokjin. Hoeseok looked indifferent. And then there was Yoongi who also looked indifferent except for a small glint in his eye that Seokjin couldn’t identify. 

“I’m happy for you guys!” Namjoon said, for someone so smart he could be very oblivious sometimes.

“Thanks,” Taehyung said; still smirking at Seokjin, and then giving him a kiss on the cheek. What an ass. Why did his life have to suck so much? Why did he have to say yes to Yoongi in the place? Seokjni thought as he stared out into the distance.  _ If only he didn’t. _

Across the lunchroom two sets of eyes watched the scene occurring.

Jimin couldn’t believe it. How could his own brother steal his crush away from him? Jimin’s eyes squinted as Taehyung peppered his brother‘s face with kisses. All the pride he held being Seokjin’s brother, all that admiration, drained out Jimin’s mind only to be replaced by envy and malice. He was going to get Taehyung,  _ nothing  _ was going to stop him.  _ If only they knew what was coming to them. _

Jungkook eyes darted to Jimin. How he just wanted Jimin to like him, he grew up as Seokjin’s best friend and over the years he started to fester a liking for Seokjin’s brother, which later in his life turned to love. He could tell that Jimin had his eyes on Taehyung, for some reason. He couldn’t seem them together, but maybe he had a biased.  _ Taehyung is good looking I guess, unlike me. _ Jungkook was born naturally chubby, and he was always chubby as a kid. That chubbiness only grew as he grew up. It was his biggest insecurity. He thought that was the only thing keeping himself from being in the mind of Jimin. _ If only.  _ Jungkook thought as he spooned 

Yoongi was a very sentimental guy who had tons of bottled up emotions that were hidden under his cold and hard exterior. For one thing, he had a horrible family life. He had everything that he could ask for except he never felt like he ever got enough of one thing, attention from his parents. His parents were attorneys and owned a large law firm that made them big money. But that money came with a price they were always working, never having time to see their son grow up, and when he got to see them they always seemed stressed or disinterested in what he wanted to show them. Years ago Yoongi decided it wasn’t worth his time to even try with them. He became a loaner, until Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok came around. They filled up the whole of loneliness that his parents put into his heart. Anyway, flash forward to years in the future, Yoongi now had close friends and was the most popular person in the school. But there was still one thing that he couldn’t have, Kim Seokjin. The boy he instantly fell in love with the moment he laid his eyes on him. That’s the only reason he invited Seokjin into his circle, and why he was mean to him. You see, Yoongi has a problem expressing emotions, so the only way to get Seokjin’s attention in his mind was to be mean. And now because of that, he lost the one thing he wanted.  _ If only he acted faster.  _

Namjoon was genuinely glad for Seokjin and Taehyung because that meant that he would finally have a chance with Yoongi. Namjoon never wanted Seokjin in his or Yoongi’s life, in fact, he hated Seokjin with his deepest emotions. He only acted nice because that’s what Yoongi wanted him to do. He couldn’t believe that Yoongi wanted Seokjin, the boy that Namjoon used to date, the boy that cheated on him. He finally had a chance with Yoongi.  _ If only Yoongi knew how much he loved Namjoon.  _

Taehyung was having the best day of his life, Seokjin finally submitted to him. This was only the start  _ If only Seokjin knew what he had done to him. _

Hoseok, watched as he was going to get his dessert. He could see 6 pairs of eyes all with different goals and longings in them.  _ If only they knew how stupid this was.  _ He thought as he picked up his donut. 


	10. Worlds Colliding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay😔. I have been overwhelmed by school and other things. Hope this ok , if they’re any errors in spelling, politely tell me. I love constructive feed. Happy Thanksgiving for those in the U.S.💜💜💜💜

Jimin only spoke the truth about not taking to Seokjin. The whole car ride he ignored his brother, popping his AirPods into his ears. Jin looked onto his brother hoping for at least a glance, but no luck came to him. He surely fucked up his life. He threw his whole life away just in a week. When they got home his brother slammed the door to his room, probably not going to leave it for the rest of the day. There had to be some good in his life, thought Seokjin. He just had to find it, he walked into his room and started trying to find something that would cheer him up, but all that turned up were representations of the demons that were killing from inside out currently. 

First was a picture that he always kept by his bed. A picture of him, Jimin, and Jungkook smiling while at a carnival that came to their town every summer. This happened about a year ago. He could remember that day clearly it was when he was still in a relationship with Namjoon, which is not a topic to be touched on at the moment. It was a very hot day, but a nice summer wind cooled everyone down. Seokjin could remember the moment right before this picture was taken, they were just went on the tilt-o-whirl, and Jimin’s hat “accidentally” flew off his head and into the face of the person managing the ride, it was one of the funniest moments in his life. He almost keeled over from laughing. It made the regret stab and twist in his heart even more. But he had to stay where he was for his brother, he couldn’t make him any worse off. Maybe it would be better if he just stayed out of their lives. All he did was hurt them.

Seokjin’s attention was brought to the expensive earrings that were sitting to the left of the picture. He only got them that weekend. What great juxtaposition between his ”old” and new life, one full of actual happiness, and one full of material wealth.

Next to the earrings(holy cow, he didn’t realize how large of a night stand he had) was something a single blackish blue rose. There was a tag attached to it.

_ Love you so much, V _

That creepy bastard went into his house. 

“Mom!” yelled Seokjin.

“_ What” _

“Did anyone come to this house while I was coming back from school.”

“_ Not that I know of. Why?” _

“Nothing, just wondering”

“_ Ok,hun” _

How did he get in here then?

Seokjin while creeped out and a little on edge,still being the amazing student he always was, he did his homework. While he was finishing his calculus, his eyes slipped closed, and he went back into his cloud of darkness. 

Like the times before, the darkness faded, but this time he was in a different scene he was still in his room, his calculus homework still in front of him. But there standing in front of him was Kim Taehyung.

“Did you like my rose? It was really thoughtful of me, wasn’t it?”

“Haven’t you done enough to me? Can you just for once go away?”

“But what fun would that be Jinnie?”

“How many times did I tell you to stop with the nicknames?”

“Not that much,but that’s beyond the point. I came here to discuss our date on Wednesday.”

“I don’t honestly care what we do, because it’s never going to be fun with you.”

“Now that’s just rude to say” Taehyung said with fake hurt.

“I’m _ so so _sorry”, Seokjin says his voice just dripping with sarcasm.

“You know what, whatever you say princess. You don’t want any say in the date, then so be it. But you don’t get any right to complain.”

Somehow becoming tired even a dream Seokjin waves him off. 

“See you on Wednesday then, Seokjin. here’s a token of my _ gratitude.” _ Taehyung leaves another rose that seemed to appear from nowhere, but this time it was a mix of pink and blue. “Love you” and maybe Taehyung meant it some weird way. He leaves with a gust of wind.

Seokjin wakes up to the slamming of his window, it was blown open. What a coincidence. It would have been a coincidence if not for the blue pink rose lying in his desk.

Two worlds have collided.


	11. New Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!I am back, I was going to abandon this piece but I have recently found some time and inspiration, to continue it, hope you all stay healthy!  
-Author

The stress has finally got to him,he must be going insane. He had a dream, or was it a dream, and the rose. The rose,it was still there, maybe he was in The Matrix and he somehow broke the system, would that make him Keanu then. He really should stop getting off track. How was going to get rid of Kim Taehyung?  
Maybe he should go to an exorcist, maybe he’s a demon haunting the town. No, that’s out of reach. Plus who would believe him. He didn’t even believe himself. Maybe he could just make himself as hateable as possible so he wouldn’t be worth bugging. It was the weekend now, so he would finally have a break from all of this. Except for dealing with his brother, who was still side eyeing him and ignoring him. And the fact that today he had to go pick out a new car with his new “friends”, God he was going to be in tons of debt, the most expensive car he could afford was like $10,000 at most. But anyway back to his friendship problems, he really hoped to reach out to Jungkook, he hadn’t really talked or condemned him like Jimin did, but that’s the thing he didn’t say anything. Maybe he could bribe him with chocolate pudding.

  
Overall Jins life was pretty fucked up.  
He shoved his face into a pillow.  
When he woke up his phone was buzzing from texts from Yoongi,

  
Yoongi- We’re meeting today at 1:00 to get you a car  
What type do you want?  
Porsche?  
Mclaren?  
Tesla?  
Do you want a pink one?  
Seokjin responded  
Seokjin-You know I don’t have that money.  
Yoongi- Don't worry about it, remember Namjoon father and Namjoon by extension own these cars.  
Seokjin- You guys really don't think about money.  
Yoongi- Told you never to look at price tags.  
Seokjin- If that’s so see you then.  
Yoongi- Then is an hour, you should take at least an hour to prepare, wear your most expensive outfit.

  
Seokjin did what he was told, he wore his newest clothes, the ones that basically just had come off the runway. He even put on some makeup, he always liked being in touch with his feminine side.  
He walked out into his hallway, the same time as Jimin, his brother looked him up and down.

  
“Sellout”

  
Jin couldn’t take this now, he had to get to his friends. He had a sudden realization, he doesn’t need to feel sorry for his brother, he had made himself known and finally tried to clean up his life, as much as it sucked right now, he finally had people looking at him.

  
“ You know what Jimin, I’m done with your shit, you don’t have the rights to yell at me just because you’re unlikable. At least I have : a friend group, popularity, a life, a hot boyfriend, this list could go on and on, but I think I’ll spare your feelings. So just shut up, and deal” This left Jimin speechless, he rolled his eyes and headed into his room.

  
Seokjin weirdly felt a weight come off his shoulders, he’s done feeling sorry for himself he’s going to live his best life, with his friends and hot boyfriend this could be fun. He’s going to get himself a new car. If you could see Seokjin’s eyes, you could see them darken, with a tinge of red.

  
Seokjin arrived at the dealership, with a glint in his eyes and a smirk.  
Yoongi spotted him.

  
“Looks like you finally got some life in you.” Said Yoongi.

  
“You could say that I had a little realization, and got rid of my extra baggage. I feel great, I don’t feel tired and I have a newfound confidence. ”

  
“I’m so glad you finally ditched your pathetic brother, you’re much better than him.”

  
“ I know.”

  
Namjoon and Hoseok arrived 5 minutes later.

  
Seokjin decided it would be nice tobe a flirt today,as he looked Namjoon up and down. What a hottie.“Like what you see ” asked Namjoon with a smirk.

  
“Of course I do, who wouldn’t” Namjoon was taken aback, usually Seokjin would get flustered.

  
“I don’t know what’s changed about you but I like it.”

  
Seokjin came by his ear and whispered breathily, “ I hope you do”. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yoongi sneer.

  
Seokjin addressed all of them now and asked,”So what cars do you have?”

  
“Whatever one you want princess.” They all walked around for a couple of minutes looking at different expensive cars,and then he spotted a black convertible Mclaren with a pink interior(this place really had everything).

  
“I want this one,”said Seokjin,”but I don't have the money.”Seokjin’s face turned into a pout at Namjoon.Knowing fully well of what Yoongi said earlier, but what can he say he likes having fun.

  
“Just take it princess.”

  
“Just the answer I was expecting. Let’s take it for a test drive”


	12. Clubbing is Fun, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well!! Much Love 💜💜💜💜💜

_ What is he doing? What is he doing? _was the mantra that was going through everybody’s except Seokjin’s head as he turned at 80 mph around a sharp turn everyone in the car again except Seokjin looked scared out of their minds. This was an accomplishment considering the people Seokjin was in the car with made it their number one priority to make sure they showed the least amount of emotion humanly possible. Seokjin on the other hand was having an exhilarating time, he had never felt so alive in his life. Whatever earthly bonds held him before didn’t hold him anymore,with this thought his eyes turned a little more red. 

They arrived back at the dealership.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Seokjin asked.

“Sure if you call wanting to puke out your guts for the past 10 minutes fun then yes.” Replied Hoseok, he looked green in the face.

“I agree with Hoseok, I’m glad we won’t have to be with you in that car any time soon.” Namjoon said who also looked like he was going to puke 

“You guys just can’t handle how much confidence and thrill I exude, right Yoongi?”

“Whatever you say.”

“What I say is always correct so thanks for agreeing.”

“What has gotten into you today?” Namjoon asked.

“Like I said before I’ve gained some self respect.”

“With your new found self respect would you consider going out clubbing?” 

———————

Jungkook has just arrived at Jimin 's house while he didn’t really believe in the way that Jimin was treating Seokjin, he decided to stay loyal to the person he loved. He had been snacking on his way to Jimin's like he always did, so for him it was a normal day. But the moment he walked into the house he felt something different, it felt empty and lifeless. 

He walked up the stairs and into Jimin's room where Jimin was sitting on his bed staring at his ceiling, frowning.

“What’s up Jungkook?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to visit my favorite friend, what’s with the frown?”

“My brother’s even more of a dick than I thought he was before. He has the guts to talk back to me and brag about how _ amazing _his life is. He’ll get it…. sorry for the rant he just is such a jerk.”

“Do you think you’re going a little hard on him?”

“No, of course not, he deserves it. Are you turning on me too? God I never thought you would take _ his _side.”

“I would never leave your side Jimin. You're the closest friend I’ve ever had.”_ I wish we were even closer. _

“ Sorry, again, I just am so pissed. We need payback against him. But what could we do?”

“Post it note his room, or draw on him with a sharpie, ruin one of his Gucci shirts.”

“No it has to go deeper than that, nothing petty, something that cuts him deep. We need to get him where it hurts. I’m going to take away the thing he has and the thing I want the most… his lovely boyfriend.”

Jungkook tried to smile, of course his friend wanted the hot boy, never him. He sighed later he would eat his feelings out in ice cream. “I want you to know Jimin that no matter who your boyfriends or friends are, I will always be there for you, you are my world.”

“ I know Kook, I Know.” Jimin smiled back but his eyes and mind were in a different place. Jungkook could never win could he?

—————

Jin,Yoongi, and Hoseok agreed clubbing was an amazing idea .( because everyone apparently likes underage drinking in this story). The club was owned by the friend of one of the boys’ fathers, so they didn’t even need an ID. The club was called _ Candy Store . _It looked luxurious, Seokjin had never tried alcohol before, so tonight would be an experiment for him. There’s always a first for everything.

_ 3 hours later… _

Seokjin was in at least his 5th shot and he was already really drunk. Right now he was grinding against Namjoon. He was out of his mind but he felt so good, so free. He and Namjoon were looking into each other’s eyes, their faces were moving closer together, and their lips met. Namjoon licked Seokjin’s lower lip and they started to fully make out. This kept escalating, both of them contemplating taking it to the bathroom, until Seokjin was pulled away from Namjoon from behind.

“ I can’t believe you’re already cheating on me already, we haven’t even had our first date.” It was Taehyung.

“Oh honey I’m just playing hard to get.” Stirred Seokjin. “ You like what you see? This could be you soon.”

“ I certainly hope so, princess” Taehyung pulled Seokjin closer to him into a heated kiss. 

Namjoon who was even more drunk than Seokjin pouted, that’s the hottest action he had in awhile. He would probably get some later. No matter how much he hated Seokjin, Seokjin would always be a good fuck. 

Back to Taehyung and Jin, like before the kiss escalated, Seokjin wrapped his legs around Taehyung. Taehyung’s plan was working, after all **_What Taehyung wants Taehyung gets. _**

Yoongi looked at Seokjin and Taehyung with intense jealousy, even if Taehyung always gets what he wants, Yoongi doesn’t go down without a fight.


	13. Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that everyone seems like a huge jerk in this chapter but trust me, everything will start coming together.

Yoongi headed toward Seokjin and Taehyung. He pulled Seokjin off Taehyung, “I think you’ve had a little too much alcohol today. I think it’s time for all of us to go home.”

“Jealous much?” Taehyung smirked at Yoongi. “Too bad he’s taken. By who? Oh right, _ me.” _

“Asshole, I don’t know what Seokjin sees in you. You must have put a spell on him or something.”

“Yeah he’s under a spell. The spell of handsomeness and great wit.”

“Yeah and your humbleness too.”

“Don’t get me even started on the hat.”

“ I would never try.”

“Rude.”

“Thanks I was trying for that. Anyways let’s go Seokjin I’ll drive you home in your car.”

“But I don’t want to go, I was having soooooo much fun. What happened to lips?” Seokjin started giggling uncontrollably, he was totally off his rocker.

“Yep time to go. Hope to never see you again Taehyung.” With that Yoongi dragged Seokjin to the car and found the keys. He asked Seokjin for his house number, it took about 5 minutes to get them. Once they got the house he parked it into the driveway. And dragged Seokjin to the front door.

“You look so handsome Yoongi.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah so handsome, want to stay. Please stay.” He pouted.

Yoongi just couldn’t say no. He walked into the house. The parents must have been on a night shift because they were nowhere to be found. But there was one light on up the stairs. Must be the room of Seokjin’s annoying brother.” He slowly walked up the stairs with Seokjin and tried to get them up without a sound, but to no avail as Seokjin passed out while walking up the steps gaining attention from Jimin.

“Ahh I see that my brother is whoring around.”

“Says you… you’re just jealous that your brother can get everything you can’t have. I hope he keeps shoving it into your face you little bitch. You say you’re disappointed with him but you should be disappointed by yourself. And if you dare put a scare whether mentally or physically on your brother I will make your life a living hell. Even more than it is now.” 

“Don’t underestimate me Min you might have the popularity but I have a few things up my sleeve. Watch Out.”

“ You think I’m intimidated by you. Let’s up the anti a bit, not only will I fuck you up but also your little, actually let me rephrase that, big, friend Jungkook. You guys will become the laughing stocks of this school and any school in the area. If you’re not already. Trust me I can hit you where it hurts the most. Both of you.” Yoongi smirked at Jimin’s now pale face and picked up Seokjin and brought him into Jin’s room slamming the door behind him.

Jimin, once getting over the shock of getting threatened by the most popular person in school, was very frustrated he was stuck between a rock and a hard place why couldn’t Yoongi just threaten Jungkook, at least he. he could get something done and move up the social ladder and then bring Jungkook with him later. Actually fuck that, he for once had to think about himself, and be a little selfish.

—————————-

_ Tomorrow, _thought Jungkook. Tomorrow would be the day he finally told Jimin about his feelings.

—————————-

Yoongi dropped Seokjin on his bed. He was exhausted. Seokjin opened his eyes.

“Hey Yoongi, you look handsome.”

“ You said that earlier.”

“I did? Well it’s true. Do you want to hear a secret?” Seokjin whispered loudly into Yoongi's ear while phasing in and out of sleep . “I don’t actually like Taehyung. It’s only to uncover his secrets.” Seokjin burst out laughing again but slowly the laughing died off into snores.

Yoongi just stared in silence. He finally had a chance with Seokjin, but was Seokjin just drunk. What if he was lying? What if he didn’t remember this night? Yoongi looked at Jin sleeping, he was so beautiful. Yoongi decided that he would just enjoy what he had now. He took off his shirt and climbed into bed with Jin.

———————-

Jin was in a dream yet again. He already saw Taehyung, ughh. Why did he have to see him tonight? What happened tonight? What happened today? 

“Ahh I see you sober up in your dreams Seokjin.”

“What do you mean fuckface?”

“ You’re much more enjoyable when you’re awake and under the spell.”

“Excuse me, your what? 

“I mean the influence of alcohol.”

“ No I don’t think so, you put a spell on me?”

“ Seokjin, what do you remember about today. Vividly?”

“Waking up and texting Yoongi about a car and that’s about it.”

“Ahh so it worked.”

“What worked?”

”Don’t worry about it. You’ll be an entirely different person when you wake up. Won’t remember a thing, at least until you sleep again.”

“You’re just being more cryptic.”

“ That’s the point honey.”

“Taehyung don’t you dare not———“

————— 

Seokjin woke up, he had a boy in his bed score for him. It was the only Yoongi, he had managed to get the most popular boys in his pants this had to be his greatest achievement 

Yoongi yawned waking up, he looked at Seokjin.

“You hate Taehyung?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating hope that everyone is safe. 💜💜💜 Stream Stay Gold for clear skin.


End file.
